


Rise

by Canadiantardis



Series: Heroes or Villains [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crime Fighting, Demonic Possession, Demons kinda, Depression, Dreams, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Precognition, Psychic Abilities, Sequel, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Violence, in a way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Matthew was killed in his sleep, and while Alfred tries to continue to fight as Stars, neither he or Gilbert can get over the loss.<br/>But Matthew's killer is still planning, and has his sights on Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy

Gil slumped in his seat, not even caring what Mr. Ivan was talking about. The entire class was never the same after what happened. The empty seat across from Gil gave the entire classroom a heavy atmosphere, and it always felt like Gil was choking in it.

Alfred tried to help with what he could, but what could he possibly do to make up for Mattie’s presence being lost?

The media kept talking about him, about Stripes going missing, leaving only Stars to help the citizens when the police wouldn’t.

There were many times during the past couple months when Gil would feel a warm presence in his sleep, but as soon as he got close to it, it vanished at the sound of the alarm clock.

The bell rang, but it took a couple seconds for Gil to realize it had. He was slow to pack his things, and felt the stares of pity directed towards him and Al. Gil tried to understand the stares, that it was because someone close to him and Al had died in an ‘accident’ but after two months of these stares, it was numbing Gil to the fact that Mattie was dead, and was never going to return to him.

Gil never paid attention to classes anymore, and it took a lot out of him to talk to his friends, even when they tried to distract him, even for a couple minutes. The closest they had been able to get to bringing back the old Gil was when they all surprised him at his home for a huge slumber party. Apparently his parents and Luddy were the ones who planned it, although they hadn’t realized the impact a large group of teens would have on the twins, and it was when the twins were zooming around the house on a sugar high that Luddy and Antonio noticed the trademark grin on Gil’s face.

Before he knew it, he was back home, falling on the couch face-first. Dead tired, he fell asleep.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I know, sorry the first chapter is short. But when I was writing this and the next chapter, I needed to split it up and this was the only place I could.  
> Also, this can ease you all a bit because of how I ended Save me Just in Time.  
> Anyway, I'll see ya later~


	2. Sweet Dreams

Gil opened his eyes to an expansive field of white, darkening to grey in the far distance in the horizon. It was flat and hard, like smooth tiles, and empty from Gil’s point of view. He could not see anything, and so started to walk aimlessly.

“Gil?” The wind seemed to whisper, although Gil could not feel anything on his face. He stopped walking, lifting an ear to hear the wind again.

“Gilbert?” The wind sounded closer, and sounded more human. It was still a whisper, and it floated around Gil like a caress.

“Gilbert? Can you hear me?” Gil’s eyes widened as he heard footsteps behind him, and the voice was stronger than before.

He whipped around, falling to his knees as he saw an angel, his angel, standing in front of him in colourless pants and shirt.

“Ma-” Gil tried to speak, but his throat closed, choking his words and making it hard to breathe.

Knowing he couldn’t speak until he touched him, Gil shakily stood, wobbling like a newborn with a hand tentatively held out in front of him as he reached Mattie. He cupped his cheek gently, and was startled to feel how cool he was. But he could feel him.

Mattie gasped when Gilbert flung his arms around him, but Gil still couldn’t breathe. Tears were falling down his cheeks and soaking into Mattie’s shirt, and he was sure snot was falling as well.

“Gil. Gilbert? Gilly, please.” He heard Mattie try to scold him, but then he heard the soft crack in his voice, and just hugged harder, feeling Mattie wrap his arms around him as well.

“Mattie. Oh my god, Mattie.” Gil finally breathed, breaking a sob as he loosened his grip to stare at Mattie’s face.

His small face was puffed around the eyes as tears silently slid, but there was a smile so sweet under the tears it hurt to look at. He seemed to have scars under his eyes and thin lines reaching up from his neck. Gil had never noticed these, but they looked fresh.

He looked down farther, at the arms that held him, at any bare flesh Mattie had, and noticed scars that had never been there before. There were ragged lines circling his arms, and what looked like holes that had healed, the holes the size of broken bones.

His memory flashed to watching Mattie receive those wounds, crying out at each slice and break that Mattie received.

Gil’s eyes widened as he pushed Mattie a bit back, grabbing his shirt with a slight bit of apprehension before slowly pulling it up, Mattie not making a sound.

Gil took one look at Mattie’s stomach, or what should have been his stomach, and froze. It wasn’t there. There was nothing but an open wound where Mattie’s stomach should be. The ends of the skin were still bright red, and every time Mattie took a breath, blood would drip. There were no organs, just blood and broken pieces of tissue, like those fake guts in a horror movie, but oh so real here.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to see you, Gil.” Mattie reached to cup Gil’s cheek, but Gil bucked away, startling both of them.

“Mattie… What are you doing here?” Gilbert asked.

“I thought you were going to tell me.” Mattie shook his head. “I thought I heard you calling me a while ago.”

Gil scrunched his face, confused. “I don’t remember calling to you. I didn’t even know you were here… Where is here anyway?”

“I… I don’t actually know.” Mattie looked around the two of them. “It feels familiar to me, like I should know this place, but I don’t…”

Gil felt the world shake, and both Mattie and he stumbled. Mattie tried to reach out for Gil but just as his hand was about to reach him…

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Like I could just not have Mattie back even with him dead. But don't get me wrong, Mattie is dead and won't be coming back to life.  
> This chapter is just a bit bittersweet, I guess.  
> Also sorry for the weird ending, but again, these chapters were going to be longer but I want to space them out a bit more.  
> So, I will see ya later~


	3. Vision

Gil shot up from the couch with a cry, scaring Feli and Lovi, who had just gotten home with their parents. They fell back, Feli looking worried while Lovi looked upset that he was scared.

Gil stumbled over himself as he tried his best to apologize to his half-brothers, until his parents came into the living room.

“You guys just startled me, ‘kay? I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” He rushed.

“What happened in here?” Davina asked, and Gil whipped around to face his dad and stepmother.

“Gilly scared us when we tried to wake him up.” Lovi called.

“Really? You haven’t done that since you last had nightmares, Gilbert.” His dad said frowning.

“And I’ve been trying to say sorry to them for scaring them but they won’t take it.” Gil tried to reason.

After a few minutes of talking nonsense, Davina allowed Gil to rest in his room while she had the twins help her with dinner. Gil hurried up the stairs and threw his bag on the floor by his desk and fell on his bed, stuffing his face in his pillow.

He was just resting his eyes for a bit when he imagined something.

He saw Davina and the twins in the kitchen, Davina giving the boys various veggies to wash and peel with a peel cutter when Lovi accidently cut himself along the index finger.

Gil opened his eyes and stared at his pillow, thinking about why he would see Lovi hurt himself since he was a good helper when he suddenly heard loud crying. Jumping up, Gil walked down the stairs quickly to the kitchen to see Lovi crying loudly while Davina helped him put his hand in cold water.

She looked up to see Gil in the entrance and gave a look of relief.

“Gilbert, please get some bandages for me? Lovino may have hurt himself while peeling carrots.” She asked, her voice still soothing to calm down the seven year old.

Gil nodded, frowning slightly as he left to find the bandaids.

While he was getting them, he tried to understand how he could have guessed that would happen.

_Lovi has always been good with food, so why would I think he would hurt himself, and why did what I see come true, even to the food he was cutting?_ He thought as he returned to the kitchen, handing the bandaids to Davina before standing with Feli, who looked worried at his twin. _I don’t understand._

Gil and Feli watched as Lovi slowly quieted down and Davina putting the bandage over his finger, cooing at him to calm him down. She then straightened and looked at the two who were spectating.

“Okay, Feli, I want you and your brother to still wash and peel, but Gilbert, I want you to keep an eye and help yourself. Okay?” She said, and Gil and Feli nodded.

Gil spent the rest of the time helping with dinner, and decided to put his thoughts on why he had seen what would happen before it happened in the back on his head.

Chapter done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Shitty chapter end, sorry...


	4. Sleeping on the job

Al ran at the sight of a shimmering pink wall approach him. He vanished from the naked eye and took his bearings, trying to find the man with those powers.

When he saw no one, Al figured the best idea was to leave the area. Even with his various powers, none would be able to defeat Iain.

He closed his eyes as he took off into the sky, reappearing when he was above the clouds.

He paused as he looked around at the dark sky, before giving a sigh. He still couldn’t understand why Energy, or Iain as Gilbert told him, wanted to kill him after killing Mattie. _Or why he never took the chance the same night as when he killed Mattie._ He thought.

Gilbert had told him that he had seen Iain’s face just as the alarms had rung in Mattie’s hospital room, and had seen him just whisk out of the window, as if he had never been there.

It was when the nurses came running in that they realized something was very wrong, and kicked the two teens out and several doctors came in and out of the room, never telling Al or Gil what was happening until finally, after a couple of confusing hours, a doctor and a couple nurses came out with very grave and puzzled faces, where they told the two teens that Mattie had died, his heart stopped completely as if it wasn’t even in his chest.

Al opened his eyes, surprised to have found himself slowly falling as he thought about the night.

He remembered how Gil had reacted, demanding to see Mattie with his own eyes, saying he couldn’t be dead, that he had just felt his heartbeat when he had gone to sleep. But the doctor and nurses refused.

Al blinked again, feeling something very cold on his cheeks before realizing it was a tear, freezing from the frigid temperature around the clouds. He shook his head and wiped the tear away, before heading back home, knowing it would do no good if he tried to do anything.

He reached home quickly, and was surprised to see the living room light still on, meaning his father was still up. Al glanced at his watch and was even more surprised to see how early in the night it actually was.

He vanished as he touched the ground, appearing again as he reached the front door and unlocked it, calling in as he opened the door.

“Hey dad, I’m back.” He called, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, Al.” His father greeted tiredly. “You’re back early, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, well.” Al rubbed his neck. “There was a little dilemma that I couldn’t do anything about.”

He told his father about Iain being nearby, and from the relieved look he was given, he knew he must have done the right thing.

“Well, at least you’re okay.” His father sighed, patting his son on the shoulder. “Get some sleep, then. You do have school in the morning.”

Al nodded and smiled tiredly at his father before heading upstairs to his room, but noticed the now always shut door that used to belong to Mattie. His heart clenched, but Al just shook his head and went into his room, trying hard to get any thoughts he might have out of his head.

He changed quickly and before he could think of anything else, he fell on his bed, falling asleep.

Gilbert

This time Gil was daydreaming in class when he was in the white field, and Mattie was waiting for him in the place, arms wrapped around himself as if to ward off the cold.

“Mattie!” Gil called, smiling as Mattie turned around with a sweet smile on his face.

“Gilbert! I never thought I’d see you again after that. It’s been a long time.” Mattie said.

“What? It’s only been a day, Matt.” Gil frowned in confusion.

“No, it felt like a month at least.” Mattie shook his head before Gil could speak. “Or, maybe time is weird here. Wherever here is.”

“Hey, Mattie, can I ask you something?” Gil suddenly remembered what had happened after they had last spoken.

“Sure, Gil.”

“What does it mean if I can tell what happens before it happens?” He asked and saw Mattie’s face transform into a look of pure surprise.

“What?”

“Because I’ve been seeing things that have been happening maybe a couple minutes before they happen.”

Mattie was silent for a moment before asking Gil, “How long?”

“Since we first saw each other here. A week?” Gil said.

Mattie’s eyes darted as Gil could tell he was thinking quickly before Mattie turned away from him in surprise.

“That… That’s not possible. You’re… You’re normal.” Mattie seemed to whisper to himself more than Gil.

“Mattie?” Gil asked, reaching to grab his shoulder when Mattie whirled around, a worried look on his face.

“Dad told me something like this can happen after we… But it doesn’t make sense.” Gil looked on helplessly as Mattie spoke nonsense to him.

“Matthew, what are you talking about?” Gil managed to grab both Mattie’s shoulders and forced him to look Gil in the eyes. “Tell me.”

Mattie resisted, pulling away before he stilled.

“I can’t. Not now, you’re going to wake up soon. But tell me if you get anything else, like strength or shape shifting.” Mattie’s voice sounded distant as he spoke even though he was standing right in front of Gil.

“What do you mean? What are you talking about, Mat-” Gil began to ask when the familiar quake shook the white room, and Gil was pulled out of the dream.

Gil opened his eyes to see Mrs. Vogel, his English teacher, looking down on him with a bit of annoyance. She was a new teacher who went by the rules, and was normally kind if you were kind to her and did the work.

“Gilbert, what do you think you were saying?” She asked, a hand on her hip.

“Eh? I was talking?” Gil replied, confused.

“Yes, quite loudly too.” Mrs. Vogel sighed.

“You kept yelling ‘WHAT’ just before waking up.” Francis called from the other side of the classroom.

“Oh.” Gil turned sheepishly back to Mrs. Vogel. “Sorry, Mrs. V. Just was a little tired, didn’t know I’d fall asleep.”

Mrs. Vogel’s lips thinned before she gave a sympathetic nod. “Alright, as long as you didn’t mean to. But haven’t you been getting enough time to rest?”

Gil nodded before shaking his head. “I don’t know, doesn’t feel like it.”

Mrs. Vogel nodded again before the bell rang, and she straightened, reminding the class about final oral presentations starting on Monday.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Isn't Mrs. Vogel the nicest? Then again, it's Gil who is still kinda in his depressive state, and one of the symptons is erratic sleep.  
> I hope you can now tell why this is called Rise.


	5. Powers?!

_Why haven’t you killed that murderer yet?_ Deidre hissed angrily at Iain.

“I’m sorry, sister. He keeps getting away before I can catch him.” The Scotsman whispered to the ring. “He keeps evading my traps.”

_With every second that cretin lives, the more my memory becomes tainted. They must pay for everything they did to me, brother._ She said, and the ring seemed to heat up with her anger.

“I’ll figure out a way to catch the little brat that killed you, sister. I swore it again and again. I already got one, but it still takes time.” Iain whispered to the ring, trying to sooth Deidre’s spirit.

The voice of his sister seemed to sigh. _I know, little brother. I just wish my revenge would be finished soon. I lust for the day this vile city burns to the ground._

_As do I._ Iain thought, but he nodded anyway, before returning the ring to his little finger, where Deidre’s spirit normally rested inside the ring.

He sighed, looking around the broken walls of the abandoned house Iain was currently living in. He had to figure out a way to get the idiotic Twin to lower his defences enough to get caught, but every plan ended before they could begin. He hated that the twin he still had to exact revenge upon had more of his dear sister’s powers, from flight to super speed. Of course he had killed the easy twin first, but he had not realized how difficult it was to kill the other murderer.

Standing up, Iain walked around the house slowly as he began thinking of another plan to catch Alfred. He was halfway to the kitchen when he saw an old clipping from a newspaper that caught his eye.

“Gunman takes children hostage. Several injuries, no deaths” read the title, followed by an old photo of an elementary school. Iain had heard about this when he had first entered America, as all the channels had been talking about it. Some man had gotten into a school and shot up the place, holding two classrooms hostage before police arrived and he killed almost a whole classroom of preteens.

Iain’s eyes widened as he got an idea.

Alfred

Al was walking to his Math class when Gilbert suddenly appeared, grabbing his arm and pulling him backwards just as the person right beside him suddenly fell from a jock sticking out their leg to trip them.

“What the hell, man?” Al demanded, but whether he was talking to the jock or to Gilbert he didn’t know.

“Well, it was supposed to be you both, I could only get one of you.” Gilbert replied, continuing to pull Al the opposite way from his classroom, stopping when they were in a mostly empty hallway. “And I need to talk to you.”

“Okay, what do you need, Gil?” He asked, shifting his math stuff to one arm.

“I…” Gilbert seemed to look uncertain, glancing both ways again before looking back at Al. “Wait, let me try something.”

Al gave him a confused look before he felt a weirdly familiar tingle in the back of his mind, tickling the very back of his head.

_Hello, Alfred? I wonder if this’ll even work._ Al jumped when he heard Gilbert’s voice but not see his mouth moving. _I’ll take that as a yes?_

“How the fuck? What?” Al stood there dumbstruck, not knowing what to say or do.

“Mattie was right, it does feel weird.” Gilbert muttered before looking at Al. “I don’t really know. Weird things have been happening for the past, like, three weeks or something. I really don’t understand what’s going on, but I was, we were, uh, hoping you could help me?”

“What the hell are you talking about, Gilbert?” Al asked before both jumped at the bell, and they knew they were late to their classes.

“I, look. For a while I’ve been able to start these weird things and it started when I saw Mattie again.”

“Again?” Al was now at a loss for words, hoping Gilbert would actually explain.

“Like, see, first I was just seeing Mattie in a white room when I was sleeping, now it’s gotten to the point if I zone out a small bit I can talk to him in my head or some shit. Then I was able to start seeing things maybe minutes before they happen, starting with my half-brother getting hurt, and now with the tripping. And recently I’ve been able to hear people when they aren’t speaking like a mind reader and now I know I can talk as well.” Gilbert stated, counting them off with his fingers.

Al was silent as he thought about what Gilbert said, cocking his head slightly. _Those sounded like some of Mattie’s powers, weren’t they?_

Gilbert straightened, staring at Al intently.

“Mattie had these things happen to him too? Powers?”

“What the hell, dude?!” Al jumped, not expecting to have been heard. He paused as realization dawned on him. _“You have Mattie’s powers?”_

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Again, 2p Scotland's everything(besides personality and the way he is in this au) does not belong to me. the-better-brits created him as well as 2p Ireland(Deidre who I could actually call Branna because of everything that's going on and it would still make sense...)  
> If you don't understand at all what's going on with Iain, please read the one shot I've written a while back.


	6. Quake

After Gil talked with Alfred, everything seemed to fast forward. Alfred would help him with his new powers, and within a week was able to use them like a pro.

He even met the twins’ dad, a scary looking brown haired man with several awesome tattoos on his arms. That was when he learned power transference was possible because of Mattie’s mother, whom he knew died giving birth.

Every new thing Gil learned seemed to hurt his head, but at the same time it helped. He was able to stop his little brothers from doing something stupid or able to help a stranger before they got hurt.

It was by the end of the week when Alfred asked him an insane question.

“What do you think about helping me as Stripes?” He asked suddenly one afternoon after they finished working on Gil’s sudden strength increase.

“What? No! I can’t do that. That’s for someone better than me.” He shook his head vigorously. “I’m not cut up to be a superhero. That was you and Mattie’s forte.”

“But I need help. I can’t do everything by myself. That’s why Mattie and I worked together. Come on, man. Please?” Alfred tried to pout but Gil continued to shake his head.

“No, I wouldn’t be any help, even with these powers.” Gil sighed. “Sorry, but I just can’t say yes, Al.”

Alfred groaned before nodding in defeat. “Fine.”

They left the conversation there and went back to their homes.

The next day, Gil was walking through the halls and happened to pass the reception where he saw a frighteningly familiar figure.

They were facing away from Gil, and were talking with the receptionist, or more like arguing. Before Gil could blink though, the figure snapped a hand up and the lady behind the desk shrieked, her body being lifted up as a pink shimmering shield held her by the neck.

Gil quickly reached as close as he could to hear what was being said.

“Tell me where. Now.” The voice was the same as ever, if not a bit more deranged in Gil’s opinion.

He heard the lady squeak an affirmative before Gil heard her thump back down, and then hearing clacking of the keyboard.

“Third floor, room 301.” He heard the woman shakily say.

“Great.” He heard Iain sneer before hearing another bizarre sound, and looking up, he saw that Iain had thrown the woman against the wall before breaking everything in the reception room.

He sensed when Iain was going to turn around and Gil quickly ducked, running to the nearest room, which happened to be the girl’s bathroom. He was lucky to know it was empty and waited until he was certain Iain was gone and wouldn’t see him.

Creeping back out, he ran into the reception room and looked around for the right button along the wall where the receptionist lay dazed. He found the button and practically slammed his hand on it, hearing the echoing three short rings over the speakers all over the school.

He then ran to the nearest classroom, and hid with the rest of them.

_Alfred! He’s in the school._ He concentrated as he sent the thought to Alfred.

_Shit. Where is he now?_ He heard Alfred reply in his head. He sounded tense.

_Don’t know, only felt him around. He might be anywhere in the school._ He replied. He really didn’t know where Iain had gone off to.

Gil felt like something hit the school, making the walls vibrate and several other students gasp in fear.

Not knowing what else to do, he tried to find the white room where Mattie was, but was interrupted by something else.

He saw several of his classmates up close, following what seemed to be Antonio. He saw Ant hug Katrina comfortingly while looking worriedly around him. Gil took the moment to look around as well but couldn’t see well as all around them was just bright light. It looked vibrantly pink, but Gilbert couldn’t be sure.

He slowly withdrew from Ant and saw what was going on. He saw a large pink sphere trapping the other teens as Iain practically flew through the air, heading somewhere Gil had never been to. He saw the man smirk before looking at a ring on his finger.

“We’ll get him this time, sister. I promise.” He seemed to say, but it was distant and Gil knew he was being pulled out of the vision.

Gil’s eyes flew open and he jumped up, scaring several teens around him as well as the teacher with them. He ran out of the room without listening to any of the protests several people made at him.

He had to find Alfred and Ant before whatever he saw happened.

He barely got to the third floor landing when another large quake hit, as if the school was going to collapse.

His stomach full of lead, Gil ran to the room he suddenly remembered Iain had apparently asked for, and gaped from the open door.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: This is possibly... Actually, it IS the worst transition I have ever written. That first part... I am so sorry but I have no idea how to transition it to be better... I'm sorry...  
> Anyway, I've written the next chapter when I wrote the first chapter, and then spent so long just waiting to be able to connect the two parts together. Sadly not the best connecting, but it will have to do.


	7. Intruder in the School

Al felt the floor shudder, and noticed Mrs. Vogel stumble in surprise. She caught her balance before another, larger and harder, quake hit, as if something huge was being thrown downstairs.

Before anyone could speak, a noise sounded from the intercom. It was a low ring, sounding three long times before stopping. Al and the other students looked to Mrs. Vogel for explanations and saw her pale as she took out a little memory slip on bell rings. She ran to the door and closed it, locking it before anything.

“Miss! What was that?” Katrina called, but Mrs. Vogel gestured for silence.

“Kids, please, overturn the desks, barricade the door. Now.” She spoke softly but the fear in her voice was evident to Al.

“What was the al-” Kat tried again but was cut off.

“An intruder has entered the school, now please, we have to hurry.” She said with urgency and the students froze before doing as she said.

Al hurried to help when he heard something in his help.

_Alfred! He’s in the school._ He heard Gilbert call in his head.

_Shit._ Al thought to himself before speaking to Gilbert. _Where is he now?_

_Don’t know, only felt him around. He might be anywhere in the school._

Al inwardly groaned before hunkering down by Kat and Antonio, sharing worried glances at the other students as they hushed themselves.

They had been silent for several minutes when Al felt a pressure just outside the classroom. He held his breath and saw several students gasp at the pink energy shield that could be seen from the door’s window. Al’s eyes widened as he then saw the face of Iain peer in the window, not noticing the students that barely saw his face.

He saw Iain’s face move away from the window, and was about to let out his breath when a pink shield appeared around him, and he barely had time to get away, but he jumped aside before it had surrounded him completely.

The entire classroom tried to stay silent as several let out loud gasps before their friends slapped their hands over their mouths.

“Did you think you could escape me?” Al ducked as he saw Iain just open the door with ease, as if there was nothing in his way.

Iain grinned wickedly at Al, and it was like there was no one around them to him.

“What the hell?” Al pretended to look scared, not wanting his friends to think anything.

“You know exactly what, you murderer.” Iain spat, another energy field trying to catch Al but he dodged it at the right moment.

“Murderer? Are you insane?” Al cried, hopping to the other side of the classroom, away from his classmates, hoping to keep Iain’s mind occupied. “I’ve never hurt anyone more than a punch to the face.”

“You know exactly what you did. You and your faggot brother both know what you did.” Iain grinned as Al reddened in anger.

“What did you call my brother?” He spoke deathly calm.

“You and that filthy brother of yours murdered someone I loved. And you both have the audacity to say you don’t know!” Iain growled, before snapping his hand to the side and Al heard several of his classmates yelp, Kat and Antonio among them.

Iain had taken several of the students hostage, floating them in a large pink sphere before blowing the outside wall open, and taking off.

“No!” Al cried, running to the edge of the now gaping hole, looking stricken at the shrinking sphere.

“Oh my god. What happened? That can’t have happened.” The other students breathed as they stood up shakily.

“Alfred, why was he after you?” Mrs. Vogel asked quietly as she approached the hole as well.

“I, I dunno, Miss.” Al replied, a little too surprised to come up with something.

“It sounded like he knew you and Matthew. And he said you and he had hurt someone very dear to him?” She commented, looking at Al intently.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, Miss, why he thinks I did something to him.” Al said, thinking quickly. He had to find Gilbert as fast as possible.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I've had this part written for a month without being able to post it. Finally I can post it!


	8. Sister

“What do you mean, he took Antonio and Kat?!” Gilbert shouted at Al.

Al had turned around to see Gilbert standing with his jaw hanging at the classroom door, gaping at the hole. He had grabbed him and took him to a quiet corner of the school where there were no classrooms around and told him what happened.

“He took several of my classmates, Toni and Kat among them. He’s doing the same thing he did with Mattie and you.” Al muttered, wincing when he thought about Mattie. “We have to do something.”

“No shit! Think we can get one of them to message us where they are? Before Iain finds out?” Gilbert asked, almost desperately.

“Maybe? But I don’t know if they even have their phones. We can try.” Al got his cell at the same time as Gilbert and they both started typing quickly, hoping to get a response.

They waited for about ten minutes before giving up.

“I don’t think they have them.” Al sighed, slumping. “How are we going to find them? They could be anywhere.”

“Fuck!” Gilbert shouted, throwing his phone at the wall and breaking it. “Why the hell does that bastard take other people into this?”

Al didn’t know what to say to that. It was true. Whatever Iain had against him and his brother, he used other people to get to them before doing anything himself. It was awful.

Thinking more on why Iain was so against him made him think about what he had said before taking his classmates.

“We killed someone he loved… But we don’t know anything about him or this loved one…” He hadn’t realized he spoke aloud until Gil paused in his rant to stare at him.

“I… I remember something.” He had a glazed look for a couple seconds before coming to. “He had said something similar to Mattie all that time ago. Before he decided to toy with him. He said Mattie had killed his sister.”

“Sister?” Al thought of an equally nutty girl with dark features and pale skin. “I’ve never seen a girl that looked like that psycho.”

“Well, apparently you did, because he is eager to get you.” Gil slumped as well.

* * *

 

They were allowed to leave early because of what happened and Al slipped through the crowds before going invisible and flying back home, hoping maybe his father could help with something.

“Dad!” He shouted as soon as he landed on the doorstep, flinging the door open.

“Alfred? What are you doing here at this time? Don’t you have school?” His father asked, running to the front door in surprise.

“He took people, a lot more people and we don’t know where they are now and Dad it’s horrible!” Al couldn’t figure what to say first and practically spat his words out at once. “And then he says we killed someone he loves and that we killed his sister and we never did anything of the sort and he…”

Al slowed his flow of words, leaning heavily against the wall. “Dad, he’s insane and I don’t know what to do.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Please, back up there, son.” His dad looked confused. “Who and what happened?”

Al told him about the attack on the school and the hostage situation, before finally telling him about what Gilbert told him.

He saw his dad’s eyes widen when he heard Iain had a sister and seemed to think about something.

“I need to find him. Maybe I can do something for once.” His father straightened and Al gave him a look.

“You are going to go out there? Are you insane, Dad?” Al cried but his father didn’t listen. “He killed Mattie!”

“Yes, and he has to be stopped before he kills another person. Now, ask Gilbert if he has had any visions about him or the friends that were taken.”

Katrina

Katrina had never been so scared in her entire life. All she could think about was her airheaded little brother having no idea what had happened to her and Toni, who clutched her hand with what felt like his whole strength.

She looked around at the other classmates with her and Toni, and none of them were people she talked to. They all had the same face of terror at the height they were floating at.

The man who had taken them just kept talking and laughing to a ring he wore on his right hand, but Kat couldn’t tell what was so special about it. But he kept whispering to it, and she thought she heard him say ‘sister’ more than once.

The ring gave Kat a bad feeling, as if an omen of evil hung over the ring.

“Kat, are you okay?” She snapped her head back to Toni, who looked at her with concern.

“I’m fine, don’t think about me, idiot. We’re all in danger because of this psycho.” She kept her voice low in case the man heard her and dropped the field for some reason.

“Ohhh, we should do that, shouldn’t we sister?” They all heard the man speak with a manic grin. “That’ll make him suffer like we did.”

A couple of the braver students shielded the others, but Kat could tell they were all shaking. Everyone was terrified, but none had an idea of what to do.

“Stars will save us. I’m sure he will.” A girl whispered to the others, and it seemed the man heard, as he stopped walking and stared at them.

“Oh, he will, will he?” His stare seemed to pierce the girl and she shrunk back, whimpering. “And what do you think happened to Stripes? I did the same thing. And he’s dead.”

He laughed maniacally as he saw the other students stare at him in shock.

“Stripes is not dead!” Toni said, shaking his head. “He can’t be dead. He’s just hurting. He’ll be back.”

“You idiotic boy. He is dead and I was the one who crushed his fragile little heart. Oh the eyes of that faggot lover when he saw what happened. It was great.” He grinned and looked back at his ring. “Wasn’t it, Deidre?”

Again, Kat got the feeling of a bad omen from the ring and she stared at it with wide eyes. She was normally good with the paranormal, but nothing had ever struck her with such fear as whatever was over that ring.

Her curiousity as well as her hope that if they prolonged the mad man, Stars would find them, made her ask a question.

“Who’s Deidre?”

“The one person I loved above anyone else.” The man said as he caressed the ring. “She was my sister that was murdered by Stars and Stripes sixteen years ago. They stole everything from me and I plan on making them pay.”

Kat narrowed her eyes. “But didn’t you say Alfred killed your loved one?”

“Yes. Stars as you all know him.” He glared at them before smiling. “But I guess he never told you? Pity, the faggot told his lover. When I killed him, anyway.”

“You’re insane, Alfred can’t be Stars. He’s too much of an idiot to be a hero…” She trailed off as she thought about it and saw the man give her a smile.

“Aren’t you a smart thing? And you know Alfred personally, don’t you? Oh, sister, I stroke luck on this bunch.” The man spoke to the ring.

Kat widened her eyes and clutched Toni’s hand when she felt something underneath her move.

Before any of her classmates or Toni could react, Kat dropped from the bubble that held them, her hand ripped away from Toni's, and was held up by the man, who held her by the wrist. Kat screamed, looking down at the long drop if the psycho decided to drop her.

“I’ll let him find the others, but you’ll stay with me.” He said, keeping a tight grip on Kat’s wrist as he began to move again.

All Kat could do was to look helplessly at the bubble holding Toni and her classmates.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I tried to write what happened with Kat in Iain's pov, but it just didn't work, so I decided to use Kat's pov. And in this fic, she would be very in tune with the supernatural like spirits and them kinds of things (*cough anddemons cough*). I actually know a few people like this and its really interesting to listen to some stories they have. I wish I could feel spirits, but if I could, knowing my luck, I'd see bad spirits everywhere... :P  
> Also updates might be a little delayed for a while as Uni starts in a couple weeks(holyshitimgoingtouni) and I'm helping with a camp before that. I hope I'll be able to write around that.


	9. To See

Gil’s head hurt from trying to see purposefully, instead of the random visions he had kept getting. He couldn’t see anything besides Kat and Ant, until suddenly he couldn’t even see Kat, and Ant looked downright furious at whatever was going on around him. Whenever Gil tried to look around, he was just kicked out of the vision, which had never happened before.

“Why can’t you see anything?” Alfred shouted in irritation. “You’ve been learning so fast, how is it hard not to see where they are?”

“Someone must be blocking him.” Allan, Alfred’s dad, mediated. He gave Gil a sympathetic look. “It doesn’t happen often, but whoever is blocking him must know someone can see.”

“I’m guessing it’s Iain, he’s the only one I’d think to be able to block.” Alfred muttered. “But we need to find them fast.”

“I know, I’ve been trying for hours, Alfred. It’s hurting me now.” Gil held his head.

“Take a rest, we’ll try again in an hour.” Allan said, moving Gil to the couch and all but dragging his son out of the room.

As soon as Gil hit the couch, his eyes closed and he was brought to the white room.

“Mattie! I need your help.” Gil shouted to the blank room, but for a few seconds, Mattie didn’t appear right away.

“Mattie?” He shouted louder and then he saw Mattie running towards him.

“Gil! Thank god.” He panted when he reached Gil, hands on knees as he took deep breaths.

When he straightened, he smacked Gil’s chest.

“Are you a fucking idiot?” He cried, and Gil blinked in confusion. “Are you trying to die quickly?”

“What are you talking about, Matt? What did I do?” Gil grabbed Mattie’s hands and stopped him.

“If you continue to try to find Iain like that, you will kill yourself! The headaches are to warn you to stop!” Mattie cried, trying to jerk his arms away. “You do not have much control over visions. I never did and I had years of practice. You get better visions if you let them be, but if you try to search for them they become hard to understand. Wait for something to happen to trigger it naturally you fucking hoser!”

Gil just stood there, looking incredulously at Mattie, his grip on Mattie’s arms loosening so he could step away from Gil. Mattie didn’t hit him again, just rubbed his arms and stared imploringly at his living boyfriend.

“I…” Before Gil could say anything, the white room shook, hard. It wasn’t like when Gil was about to wake up, but he couldn’t tell what was going on.

Next thing he knew he was somewhere else completely.

He was in an abandoned apartment complex, apparently hovering over Ant and the other students that had been kidnapped, but it took him a couple seconds to realize something was wrong with the picture.

Ant was pounding against the pink shield that sectioned them off in one room, shouting for something back.

“Give her back! Give her back.” Gil watched as Ant leaned against the shield before sliding down, his head hung down low, shoulders shaking. None of the other students did anything to help him, but many gave him pitying looks.

_Where’s Kat?_ Gil wondered before being pulled along, past the room into another, larger room. He gasped as he saw Iain and Kat in the room, with Kat wearing what looked like a collar and metal leash attached to the floor in the middle of the room. Gil couldn’t tell what kind of collar she had on, but it didn’t seem to have a way to get off her, by the way she struggled to move it.

Iain wasn’t even paying Kat any attention, rubbing something in his hands. Looking closer, Gil saw something small and metallic in the palm of his hands and realized it was a ring, and Iain seemed to be talking to it.

“Why are you doing this?” Kat’s voice wavered as she continued to struggle with the collar. “It can’t be because of Al.”

“Yes, it is. He killed my sister, he needs to die. All of them need to die, right, Deidre?” Iain at first looked over at Kat before turning back to the ring, and the ring gave a bizarre hum.

Kat’s eyes widened and she stopped clawing at the collar to shuffle back away from Iain.

“Wh-what are you talking to?”

“My beautiful sister. She was so beautiful before she left to be murdered here. So beautiful.” Gil thought Iain’s voice softened a bit until the ring gave another hum and his eyes grew manic again.

“No, that’s not human.” Gil turned to Kat, who looked petrified.

It wasn’t until then that he remembered a story he and his friends heard about Kat, and one of the reasons Ant loved her so much. It was about how she could see and speak to spirits or some shit, and about a time she went into a haunted building and came back with gashes she couldn’t have given to herself.

Before he could see or listen to more, he was shaken awake, but not before he saw the outside of the building.

“I know where they are.”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Sorry its a little short. I didn't know how to continue this chapter, and actually was going to make it shorter by taking the vision and putting it in its own chapter, but realized this was way too short.  
> Wonder what happened when Kat said that...? You might have to wait a little while to find out.


	10. Plan

Katrina had met malevolent spirits quite a few times, but the presence she felt now was worse than anything she had ever encountered before.

The ring’s aura went pitch black, and when the man turned to her, she stumbled back until she hit the end of her chain.

“She was human! She was my sister, my beautiful sister that was murdered by those two sixteen years ago!” He screamed at her, but didn’t move.

Kat was afraid to speak more, but knew the consequences of letting a malevolent spirit continue its work.

“No. That’s not your sister. Sisters don’t live in rings, and that thing is not human.” She whispered, thinking quickly. Her research would come in handy if she had read everything, but she knew more about good spirits than bad. “Let, let me prove it. What was your sister like before she died?”

The eyes of the man seemed to clear as he stared at her. “She was beautiful, kind, powerful. She had all the best powers while I got the leftovers. She loved me and the family.” His eyes darkened suddenly. “Then she moved here and was murdered. She told me everything. She could project her voice onto things. This is Deidre. She has to be.”

“If your sister was kind, why would she say kill? That doesn’t add up!” Kat reasoned.

There was silence as the man started to stare unseeingly at Kat and the ring, freaking her out before he started to mutter unintelligibly. Kat worried about the estranged man, but kept her distance in fear of the ring.

She wished she was with Antonio.

Allan

_Are you certain you can do this?_ She asked, her voice soothing to Allan’s ears as he walked to his backyard where Alfred and Gilbert stood at the ready.

_Yes. I have to. You heard what Gilbert said. It can’t be anybody else but him, and if what he said is true, we have to help._ He responded to her.

“Dad, you really up to go against this psycho?” Alfred asked, glancing up from his phone that showed directions to get to the building Gilbert said held their classmates. He wore his Stars hoodie, the hood down for now.

“Yes, Alfred. I’ll be fine.” He replied. “Now, are you sure you can carry us the whole way?”

“Pff, of course. Just ‘cause I don’t have Mattie’s strength doesn’t mean I’m a weakling.” Alfred struck a ridiculous pose, causing Allan and Gilbert to snicker. He pouted. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Gilbert said, tightly gripping something striped before Allan realized it had been the mask Matthew had worn as Stripes.

Alfred put his phone away for the moment and grabbed the two, taking off with ease. Allan was surprised by how much his son had grown, remembering distantly when he had been freaking out when he wasn’t touching the ground some mornings.

They flew in silence, Alfred only talking to ask for his phone and directions on occasion to correct his course.

They reached the building quickly, landing behind the building across from it.

“So, what floor are they on again?” Alfred asked, looking at Gilbert.

“Somewhere in the middle. They weren’t too high up, but weren’t on ground floor, either.” Gilbert answered, gauging the building when they saw it.

It was a really old apartment complex, at least several stories high, with the top looking broken. Allan wondered why no one had gotten rid of it to build something else, but waved it aside. He had to focus to help the teenagers.

“Okay, we need a plan.” He said, turning to the teens. “I have an idea, but if we are going to do it, I want you both to promise to follow it.”

The two nodded.

“Okay, so the plan is…”

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: You'll understand why I'm using Allan's pov now. He does play a pretty important role, in a way, in the coming chapters.  
> I also like trying this idea with Kat being able to see ghosts and the supernatural and shit.  
> Now, can you guess who the "She" in Allan's head is?


	11. Deidre

Alfred decided if he was going to be sneaky, he shouldn’t be touching the floor while being invisible. It took a bit more concentration, but he had learned how to do both after years of practice.

He carefully hovered over the hallways, deciding to check for noises behind closed doors rather than opening all of them, thinking they must be old and creaky. He was maybe halfway up when the stairs to the higher levels was just… Gone. He couldn’t understand it, but flew up it anyway, looking around.

It looked like someone had destroyed all the walls except the outside walls, although there were a few rooms still up. Al saw something shiny as he checked out the room, and when he got closer, he saw a shimmering pink door, with many figures behind it. Creeping closer, he saw his classmates and nearly called to them before remembering his dad’s orders.

He made a note of where his classmates were before looking around when he heard what sounded like chains clacking. He headed towards that sound, and found a strange sight.

Katrina wore something around her neck that seemed to be attached to a chain that was pinned down in the middle of the room. She seemed to be trying to move back but the chain was at its length. Iain stood on the other side, looking twitchy.

Something happened that Al would never be able to understand when pink surrounded him.

“Welcome back, murderer.” Iain sounded different from before, and Al heard Katrina cry out, holding her head.

Allan

They had been waiting for several minutes longer than it should have taken for Alfred to find everything. Allan was beginning to worry.

“Have you heard anything, Gilbert?” He asked the other teen, who seemed to be putting on Mattie’s mask.

“N-” Gilbert started to shake his head when he winced suddenly. “Yep! Yep!”

“What is he saying? Where is he?” Allan demanded as Gilbert gave a faraway look.

Gilbert snapped back and looked at Allan. “He got caught. Somehow Iain knew Alfred was there even with him floating and invisible. Same setup that I saw, everyone but Kat in one room, and Kat being held in the same room as Iain.”

“Okay. You remember what to do, now, right?” Allan asked.

“Mmhmm, get to my friends, you go to Iain. Hope you can get Alfred before something happens.” Gilbert said as he jogged up to the building.

Allan waited until Gilbert had ran into the building before walking over himself.

 _You sure you know what you’re doing? This is my baby brother._ The voice of Deidre appeared in his mind again.

 _You heard what’s happened to your brother, right? He’s doing this because apparently you’re telling him to._ Allan replied. _Now wait until I can change. I need to concentrate._

Deidre was silent. Allan smiled grimly before closing his eyes, visioning what he wanted, and with his next breath, he changed.

Everything was huge as the small bird tweeted. It flew up quickly, and found an open window on the same level that it knew Alfred was on.

Allan changed back as soon as he landed on the sill, checking carefully before stepping down. He heard shouting from two places, and he frowned, listening carefully.

“… you doing to her, you freak?! Let her go!” He heard Alfred scream clearly from a little to Allan’s right.

Without thinking, Allan changed again, and walked quickly to where he heard his son, stopping in surprise at the sight of his son trapped in a pink sphere.

 _I think it would be a good idea if you took over, doll._ Allan thought, giving his changed body over to Deidre.

Deidre looked herself over, surprised to see Allan had chosen to make her look modest. She smiled at the thought of Allan before looking back up.

Alfred had changed a lot since the last time she saw him. He was pounding on the familiar pink shield angrily, shouting at someone.

Looking in the direction her son was shouting at, her eyes widened as she saw someone familiar, yet not. He had the hair that made her so envious growing up, being so dark red while she had the flashiest red of the family, and the eyes were shaped the same as when she last saw them, but they looked different, darker.

The man she thought was her brother held a teenage girl by the hair with one hand, and the other held a chain that seemed to attach to the girl’s throat. He looked like he was trying to pull her head off with the chain, and Deidre knew she had to act.

“Iain!” She shouted, running forward, stopping when a shield appeared between her and him. “Iain, let her go!”

Iain looked at her with eyes that scared her, but she held her gaze when he blinked once, then twice, then once more before dropping the girl and the shield.

“Sister?” He sounded incredulous, looking between her and a familiar ring on his finger. “How?”

Deidre took a step forward. “Iain, why?”

“Deidre… But… You’re dead.” Iain suddenly looked decades younger, looking like the last time she saw him, all those years ago.

“I…” She bit her lip, uncertain how to speak, when a strange hum sounded from Iain’s ring.

Iain’s eyes clouded, his normally beautiful stormy blue eyes darkening to an ugly almost black. “You aren’t her.” He snarled, suddenly on the defence.

“I am me. I am Deidre. You want proof? Ask me anything.” She replied, hands up in defence. “I will answer anything.”

“The… Last time we saw each other.” He spat, looking torn between hopeful and distrusting.

“The day before I left for college here in the States. We saw each other on the old swing set in the back of our house. I avoided you the rest of the day, packing quickly before leaving when I knew everyone was asleep. We talked about a vision I had.” Deidre felt her eyes well up with tears as she remembered the vision again.

“What powers did I get?”

“You always say you got the bad powers, but I never believed that. You could use your energy fields to help you with tons of things. You also could sometimes create clones of yourself to mess with Ma and Oli when we were just kids.” Deidre smiled. “I never told anyone about that, you know? When you made me promise not to when I saw you? How would anyone know that?”

Iain was silent, and both adults ignored the chains clacking together as the girl crawled away, as well as the shouts made by Alfred still somehow in the field.

He suddenly shook his head. Even from where she was, Deidre heard a loud humming escalate from the ring. She looked at it closely before noticing it was her old high school grad ring. She thought she had thrown it away before leaving.

Before she could do anything, Iain started to scream, clutching his head and doubling over, and she heard several others cry out as well. Looking around, she saw Alfred and the girl clutch their heads as well, and heard another voice cry out from where the other teens must be.

Katrina

Pain. Pain and hate filled Katrina’s head as the malevolent spirit seemed to take over the man’s mind. She felt it and it hurt so much. She couldn’t even see, with her tears and the pain making it hard to get her eyes to focus on anything.

 _YOU ARE MINE!_ The spirit screamed into the man’s head. _MINE!_

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: I think when I was writing up the mind place and the versions of Matthew and Deidre, I might have used a Homestuck reference by Brain-Ghost Dirk. I just realized that now.  
> Also, if you had read the one shot for this series, you would understand that Deidre had a ton of powers, and I hope I included shapeshifting, because she does have that power, and when she died, like what happened between Mattie and Gilbert, some of her powers transferred to Allan. The rest was passed between Mattie and Al, along with some dormant genes for other powers.  
> Fun fact, I meant to use Iain's cloning ability in Save Me Just in Time, but never did, so it was all but scrapped. So I decided to use it here.


	12. Questions

No one knew what happened after that. Gilbert had woken up with a splitting headache outside the building with everyone else knocked out or something close. Alfred and Katrina wouldn’t say anything, saying they heard a piercing voice in their head before passing out, and Allan wouldn’t speak at all, saying he had not seen anything that happened.

But there was one thing everyone knew, with the body looking broken, as if thrown from the level he had been in, was that the kidnapper had been killed.

Katrina had noticed the body first, before searching it and finding half a ring of some sort, and Gil heard her exhale, as if relieved.

The rest of their classmates, however, practically flipped their shit at the sight of a dead body. Antonio had grabbed Kat and dragged her away.

Before the classmates could realize why there were two people in the Twins guise, Alfred had taken both Gil and Allan and stepped off, having already gotten the cops to get on their way.

They reached Alfred’s house, and landed without a hitch, all three surprisingly numb. They had just entered the house when Alfred turned to his father.

“Who was that woman, Dad? She knew Iain.” He said, and Gil straightened. Since he was to save his classmates, he hadn’t seen anything that had happened and was interested to know what went down to end with them all waking up besides Iain’s dead body.

“She was… No one. It doesn’t matter, Alfred.” Allan said, looking anywhere but at his son.

“Dad. Who’s Deidre?” Alfred asked, and his father gave a start, as if not expecting that question.

“She was…” He looked between Alfred and Gil before sighing. “Your mother. Iain’s sister I guess.”

Gil could tell they were about to get a very serious conversation, and left without a word, knowing it should stay within the family.

He left the house and looked up at the sky, before his phone went off. Checking the name, he found it was Francis and answered it.

“Hey.” He was surprised to hear his voice sound so tired, but shook his head.

“Antonio just messaged me! You’ll never guess who just saved them!” Francis practically shouted over the line and Gil almost dropped the phone. “The Twins! He met Stripes in the flesh!”

“Really? That sounds pretty good, I’m glad he was saved.” Gil smiled tiredly.

“I know! I can’t wait to hear more whenever I can get him to answer his stupid phone again.” Francis lowered his volume, but still sounded like he had a lot of energy he could burn.

“Yeah. Listen, I can’t talk much, I was worrying so much I think I need to rest, ya know?” He half-lied.

“Ah, oui, of course, my friend. I’ll text you when I get a hold of Antonio again.” His friend said, hanging up.

Gil put his phone away, wondering what he was going to do.

Story Done!

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Sorry to end this fic here, but it just... I don't know how to end it well. Ya'll can decide how Iain died, I kept trying to figure out how to write it, but my brain went kaput.  
> If you want me to, I can try to do various one shots on things you'd like to know about. If not, this series is done.  
> Hey, tell me what you liked, what you didn't, something I could improve maybe?  
> I hope you enjoyed Rise.


End file.
